


The Ghost of You

by MissCamomille



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Fantasy, Soulmates, soo dead but still there, the major character death is because a major character is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCamomille/pseuds/MissCamomille
Summary: Sansa Stark's siblings have all found their powers, yet she still waits.And it is getting frustrating.What happens when she finds that she can communicate with the afterlife...through the music of her radio?





	The Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small thing I wrote a little fast so don't expect too much haha. :) We just need more Sansaery in our lives.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Be it the characters, Game of Thrones, the prompt, the song titles and lyrics, the people - I simply do not own anything, this is just for entertainment and I do not intend to steal anything.

Sansa Stark was Waiting.

She came from an old and powerful family of the magic blood, and she was already twenty-two years of age, yet she still waited.

 

It had been hard, the first time one of her younger siblings had found their power while she still hadn’t. Arya had gotten into a fight and lifted a car in anger. Super strength. Sansa had an inkling her own power would be quite different.

Now both Bran and Rickon, the latter as of quite recently, were able to enjoy and use their magic, while Sansa remained as free of it as any regular human would. She was a Stark, for all the god’s sake!

So she did not expect, as she sat in her car to drive to her best friend Jeyne’s house one day, that this would be how her life would finally change.

She drove in silence for a few minutes, but soon her boredom had her turning the radio on and humming to a song popular at the moment. Everything was perfectly normal, up until the sound of the radio started glitching. 

Sansa frowned, tried to reset it, but pressing the buttons did not change anything. Suddenly, the radio settled once again, and a new song started. 

 

“I’m coming up so you better get this party started”

 

Still a little confused by what had happened, Sansa distractedly smiled as Pink’s voice flooded the car, remembering her early teenage years and dancing to this song with her friends in their pajamas.

 

“Get this party started on a Saturday night,  
Everybody’s waiting for me to arrive”

 

Sansa parked the car in front of Jeyne’s house, still huming to herself.

It was later that night that she realized it was a Saturday. And friends, many wouldn’t have thought much of it, but Sansa was a Stark: she did not believe in coincidences. 

 

***

And so the next morning, Sansa sat in her car, engine on, and switched her radio on. She focused with everything she had on a song in her mind, bursting with excitement at the possibilities because –what if this was finally it?

Suddenly, as if the universe had heard her, the random song switched to 4 non blondes’ famous “What’s up?”.

 

“Twenty five years and my live is still  
Trying to get up that great big hill of hope  
For a destination”

 

Smiling gleefully, Sansa squealed, clapped her hands in excitement. She could control the music! And someone had sent her a message the day before, with “Get this party started”. Whoever was on the other side of this obviously magical situation, they were communicating together.

Through the freaking radio.

 

“And I scream at the top of my lungs  
What’s going on?”

 

Although Sansa had figured out this was her power finally presenting itself, she was still in the dark about a lot of things, and she hoped her choice of song would convey that message to her mysterious correspondent.

The song was suddenly cut, and a new one came on, right in the middle of the music.

 

“Who ya gonna call? Ghostbusters!”

 

So…She was talking to a ghost hunter…? Was she to become one also…?

As soon as it had started the song came to an end, only for Beyoncé’s voice to fill Sansa’s car.

 

“I was here, I lived, I loved  
I was here, I did, I’ve done”

 

And suddenly it hit her. A ghost.

She was talking to a ghost.

 

***

 

For a few months, Sansa kept going back. Every chance she got she would go for a drive and exchange music with her ghost. It had been a process – made mostly of quickly cutting from one song to another to get the desired syllables assembled-, but with the help of Megan Trainor’s “my name is” line, Sansa had found out the identity of the ghost.

As she made a bit of research, the young redhead found out Margaery Tyrell, also born in an ancient magical family, was a young woman killed a few years prior at only 25 in a car accident. Sansa had seen pictures, even met her brother, a tall, handsome man by the name of Loras who was very happy to communicate with his sister through Sansa’s abilities.

Their courting process was quite original – but how normal could it be anyway, given the situation?

 

“Oh can’t you see?  
You belong with me  
My poor heart aches  
With every step you take”

 

Sansa giggled to herself as the dramatic lyrics played out. Well found, Margaery, well found.

She had taken it upon herself to buy a transportable radio she had placed in her room, and was lying upon her bed, radio hugged to her chest, as The Police’s “Every Breath You Take” played.

 

“Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I’ll be watching you”

 

Perhaps it ought to have creeped Sansa out – after all the woman was a ghost, what if she had truly been watching? – but Sansa found it comforting, and her giggles died into a tender smile. Margaery was by her side, and she always would be. This is what this song meant to them.

So Sansa changed the song, grinning as she closed her eyes.

 

“Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my whole life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song”

 

Roberta Flack’s lyrics seemed to please Margaery, because the song was soon replaced by something more direct - something Sansa had been waiting for. Modjo’s ”Lady” came on.

 

“Lady, I just feel like  
I won’t get you out of my mind  
I feel loved for the first time  
And I know that it’s true  
I can tell by the look in your eyes”

 

And so, this is how the eldest Stark daughter fell in love with a ghost, and they exchanged love songs until Sansa finally joined her soulmate in the afterworld and they lived happily ever after, singing softly in each other’s ears – with their beloved radio.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a writing prompt I found on the internet! It is rather short, sorry about that. I can always add a bit to it if you have any ideas you want me to explore.
> 
> Please do not hesitate to tell me what you thought of it or point out mistakes, that always helps :D (English is not my first language)


End file.
